Inara Serra
NAME: Inara Serra TYPE: Registered Companion SPECIES: Human HEIGHT ''': 1.7 m (5' 7") '''WEIGHT: 57 kg GENDER: Female DEXTERITY: 2D+2 *Bows: 5D+1 *Brawling Parry: 4D *Dancing: 5D+1 *Dodge: 4D+2 *Running: 4D+2 *Thrown Weapons: 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE: 3D *Bureaucracy: 5D *Business: 4D *Intimidation: 5D *Streetwise: 4D *Tactics: 5D *Value: 4D MECHANICAL: 2D+2 *Archaic Starship Pilot: 4D+2 *Capital Ship Pilot: 4D+2 *Sensors: 3D+2 *Space Transports: 4D+2 *Starfighter Pilot: 4D+2 PERCEPTION: 3D *Bargain: 5D *Command: 5D *Con: 5D *Forgery: 4D *Gambling: 5D *Investigation: 5D *Persuasion: 6D+1 *Persuasion: (S) Seduction: 7D *Persuasion: (S) Empathy: 7D+2 *Persuasion: (S) Intuition: 7D *Search: 4D STRENGTH: 1D+2 *Brawling: 3D *Climbing / Jump: 3D+2 *Lifting: 3D+2 *Stamina: 3D+2 *Swimming: 3D+2 TECHNICAL: 2D+2 *First Aid: 4D MOVE: 10 FORCE SENSITIVE: NO FORCE POINTS: 5 DARK SIDE POINTS: 0 CHARACTER POINTS: 15 CREDITS: 25,000 GEAR: *Hair Pin - While Inara doesn’t carry a weapon as such, she sometimes wears an ornate hair pin that can be used as a dagger when necessary. Damage STR+1D+1. *Bolt Thrower - Inara owns and is proficient with a bolt-thrower, a newtech weapon that uses the same skill and discipline of a bow but fires with nearly the force of a bullet. She may fire it up to 2 times per turn. Damage 4D. It takes 4 turns to assemble the bow. Traits *Allure (Minor Asset) - Inara is beautiful, and is trained to use her presence to its best advantage. *Credo (Minor Complication) - The privacy of her clients and the importance of keeping her commitments are two things Inara will not breach without great reason. *Friends in High Places (Minor Asset) - As a respected Companion, Inara has contacts among many rich and powerful people on many worlds and moons. *Highly Educated (Minor Asset) - Inara was well-schooled in a Companion Training House on Sihnon from a very early age. *Memorable (Minor Complication) - Inara is a singular woman, one who tends to stand out in a crowd and in memory. *Registered Companion (Minor Asset) - The Companion Client Registry is only a keystroke away, along with many other benefits of Guild membership. However, it comes with a few responsibilities, as well. Role Playing Notes “I can see you expressing some astonishment that we had a registered Companion on board Serenity. She wasn’t a member of the crew, as such. Inara rented one of the ship’s shuttles, not that you’d’ve recognized it for a proper shuttle, what with the fancy rugs and the velvet pillows, gold-gilt trappings and silk sheets. The business arrangement worked out fine for both of us. Her rent money helped keep Serenity flyin’, while being aboard meant she could travel from planet to planet, where she met and entertained high-class, high-payin’ clientele. “Did I mention she was a whore? “Inara helped me in other ways, too, though not what you’re thinkin’. She made it a rule to never service the crew. There are some planets that wouldn’t let Serenity land without her credentials smoothing our way. For that reason, I called her the Ambassador (call her other names less polite when I want to rile her. And I do take considerable pleasure in riling her!). “I have to say, though, that Inara is a puzzle to me. Why would a beautiful Companion, who was, as I’ve heard rumored, on her way to becoming a High Priestess in the Guild House on Sihnon, choose to fly the black with lowlife such as ourselves? Why would a woman of her beauty and brains and talents, who could be sitting in the lap of some rich client dining on strawberries and cream, choose instead to eat canned protein at our table? Not to mention her life being endangered on more than one occasion when one of our jobs got a bit out of hand. “Why would she? Fact is, she wouldn’t. Wouldn’t choose to be with us, that is. The Ambassador left us for good and all, so she says. Gone to train more little high-class whores. The crew misses her. A few more than others. Kaylee almost forgets how to be cheerful. Almost.” —Conversation with Malcolm Reynolds Source: *Serenity Role Playing Game (pages 18-19) *thedemonapostle